fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Magitech Steam Augments
Magitech Steam Augments are special magical items that are implanted into a creature’s body before it provides any benefit. Like most steam powered devices, these require heat to operate properly. Thankfully a warm body provides enough heat to keep these devices running, even if this requires the host creature’s core temperature to rise by several degrees. Although the magic items themselves do not take up a normal magic item slot, only so many augments can be installed on a single creature. Each augment has an implantation value that indicates how invasive the implant is. The total combined implantation values of all augments implanted in a single creature can’t exceed either that creature’s Constitution score or Intelligence score—a creature’s Constitution sets the physical limit of what its body can accept in the form of magitech steam augment implants, while the creature’s Intelligence sets the mental limit of what its brain can control. An implants whose implantation value would cause the total to exceed either of these two scores does not function (but still prevents further augments from being installed). In addition, as long as a character has augments installed whose combined implantation exceeds his Constitution or Intelligence, he takes a -4 penalty on all saving throws. A creature with neither a Constitution score nor an Intelligence score cannot receive benefits from augments, but a creature with only one of these scores can. NPCs with the Steampunk Surgeon feat can install magitech steam augments for a fee equal to 1/10 the total price of a augment. Statistics Price varies; Slot none; CL varies; Weight varies; Aura varies DESCRIPTION The fleshcrafters of Kixil have spent many years refining the art of crafting mechanical steam powered organs and other body parts. Their skills are unparalleled and their creations, although horrifying to see installed, are extremely useful. Each augment has a full description, including a set of abbreviated statistics at the start. This information is organized as follows. Price: This is the cost in gold pieces to buy the implan. This value does not include the cost to have the object surgically implanted. Due to the intricate nature of augments, once implanted and later removed, they can only be sold to NPCs for 50% their base value (rather than 70%) as they need to be properly cleaned and retrofitted to work with another creature. Weight: This is the weight of the augment in pounds. Once installed, the augment’s weight does not count against a creature’s encumbrance or maximum load. Install: This is the Heal check DC required to successfully implant or remove the augment from a creature. For a character to install an augment they must possess the Steampunk Surgeon feat. Implantation: A numerical value indicating how invasive the augment is. The higher the number, the more invasive the augment. Implantation influences the time and difficulty of installing and removing the augment. If a character has access to Cybernetics, they add total magitech steam augment implantation and cybernetics implantation together to determine maximum implantation. Description: This section describes the augment’s appearance and abilities. Construction: Certain requirements must be met for a character to craft magitech steam augments. These requirements generally consist of having a feat. Cost: This is the cost in gold pieces to create the item. Generally this cost is equal to half the price of the item. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Cost varies; Feats Craft Wondrous Item; Spells varies Category:Magic Item Category:Magitech Update